onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 232
Chapter 232 is called "The Hundred Million Man". Cover Volume: 25 Pg.: 107 Straw Hats and animals: Nami hitchhiking with a fox. Short Summary Luffy punches Bellamy. Long Summary A local drunkard is taking a leak in the ocean, before noticing a new bunch of bounties coming in. Looking through the wanted posters, he finds two that he immediately recognizes: Luffy and Zoro, who were publicly humiliated some days before at their mention of Sky Island. However, when he sees how high Luffy's bounty is, he is struck with horror, as it is not 30,000,000 Beli, but 100,000,000 Beli! Meanwhile, with Nami's warning about Sky Island's deadline ringing in his ears, and the memories of Cricket flashing through his mind, Luffy dashes towards Mock Town to get Cricket's gold back. In Mock Town, the Bellamy Pirates are celebrating their find, as well as mocking the Saruyama Alliance, until the drunkard rushes in. When he spots Bellamy, he warns him that he needs to get out of town at once before he is killed. When Bellamy asks who would dare to threat him, the drunkard tells the entire bar of the bounties. This is enough to strike them with terror, as both of them has bounties higher than Bellamy's 55,000,000 Beli bounty. However, this only makes Bellamy laugh. Then, he berates the entire bar, as he believes that the posters are forgeries made by them in order to scare them. This causes the bar to calm down, until the enraged call of Luffy shocks them again. Bellamy walks out to see who is calling, until he sees Luffy on a building. When Luffy tells him that Bellamy is to return the stolen gold, Bellamy uses his Bane Bane powers to get up on the roof as well. He tells him that since he stole the gold, it's rightfully his, but Luffy tells him that he's stealing it back. Bellamy continues to mock Luffy, as the drunkard is more and more distressed, but Sarquiss tells him to knock it off, starting to doubt that even Luffy's 30,000,000 Beli bounty was real. Bellamy wonders how Luffy is supposed to fight, or if he's just going to stand around like their last encounter. When Luffy tells him that the last night was different, Bellamy starts off the brawl by using his powers to jump off the building and crack the tower in two. Bellamy lands on another building, and readies his Spring Snipe to do Luffy in. He hits the top of the tower, which sends Luffy crashing down on the ground. As Luffy gets up, Bellamy uses his ultimate move, Spring Hopper, which people comment was the exact same move he used against Roshio. As Bellamy continues to bounce around, he continues to mock Luffy, also mocking all dreamers as well. This enrages Luffy, whom asks Bellamy if he asked him Luffy if he knew how to throw a punch, while cracking his knuckles. As Bellamy moves in for the kill, Luffy punches his cheek with extreme force, knocking Bellamy down to the floor. Quick Reference Plot Points *Bellamy discovers Luffy's bounty. *Luffy defeats Bellamy to avenge the Saruyama Alliance. Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy **Sarquiss **Eddy **Lily **Ross **Rivers **Muret **Mani Attacks *Bellamy **Spring Snipe **Spring Hopper Anime Episode p2 to p10: episode 150 p11 to p18: episode 151 Site Navigation 232